


Beautiful Goodbye

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Beautiful goodbye, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hugs, Marriage, Marron 5, Post-Movie: Psych: The Movie (2017), Pre-Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Romance, Shules, Sweet, post-season
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26351110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: Shawn was about to put his life on the line, a suicidal mission as they would call it, but he couldn't care less about the implications regarding his survival at the sight of his crying wife, her tears more painful then any injury he was likely to sustain by going in. He would make sure to make his goodbye a hopeful see you soon.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 6
Kudos: 16





	Beautiful Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Here comes another Shules story, this time not part of any series or multi-chap fics though ;)
> 
> This little piece was inspired by Maroon 5's song "Beautiful Goodbye". I love this song, from melody to lyrics and this band is one of my favorites, after all, who can resist Adam Levine's voice? I must confess that I can't hahaha <3
> 
> And while I know that this song's lyrics talk about a breakup (but I'm incapable to write angsty, at least something completely angst since I can't bear to not write happy endings) I did arrangements to fit some parts of the song in my stories, trying to mingle it as subtle as possible, in order to achieve a coherent and smooth plotline. I hope it worked fine. 
> 
> Like I cleared out on the tags, this story takes place after the first movie, when Shawn and Juliet are already married but doesn't hinges on any storyline told in the second movie so I'm assuming it could have happened between the two. Still, I don't believe that specifying it will interfere in the comprehension of the final work. 
> 
> That all said, I hope you enjoy it and please, leave a comment. I'll love to hear your opinion, suggestion, or anything else you feel like. :)

Shawn walked out of the bathroom, hair still wet, teeth brushed and his old T-shirt and sweatpants on. By that time tomorrow, he would probably be in a suit, drinking whatever liquor the bartender offered him while chatting with strangers. His suitcase already packed was resting at the corner, near the door. His hotel room, booked. 

The room, lit only by a lamp, painted a faint shadow of his wife and her curled form above the bed. Running his hand through his hair, Shawn left a bitter breath escape, his heart fearing what those next days would bring. 

Slowly he moved towards the bed, sitting close to the shaking body of that woman he loved more than anything in the world. Her sobs were deep and he knew most of them were fear dripping away as salty water. 

His presence was noticed and immediately Juliet turned to her husband, her arms already around his torso, her head buried in his chest. Her fat tears dampened his shirt while his fingers traced small soothing patterns on her back. His arm went around her petite waist, pulling her as close as he could. 

They knew the drill, they were detectives, fighting crime daily. Sometimes the job was too hard, too dangerous, but it was their duty to protect people. Despite Shawn never taking the oath to put his life on the line to save others, he vowed to Jules he would do that for her, no matter the cost. 

He sensed her sobs calm, her grip around him loose as she separated from him a little, just enough to be able to look at his face. Her red-rimmed eyes and clear blue irises, still glossy, stared at him with such fear that Shawn couldn’t stop the cold shiver from running down his spine. He moved his thumb and caressed her soft cheek, drying some remaining tears in the process. 

Gosh, she was perfect even when she cried. 

“Don’t go, please.”

Her broken voice, a whisper, cut right through him, and, although Juliet never pleads him to stay when it comes to their job, aware of all the risks, she couldn't stop the death fright from consuming her. 

“Jules…” - the pain in his tone reflecting his own batch of fear for the coming days. - “You know I can’t. They trusted me, I have to do this.”

“But...They are dangerous Shawn and without backup… It’s almost a suicidal mission.”

The tears returned, smearing the remaining mascara in her lashes, running down her cheeks and dripping from her jaw like rain. 

“Hey… Don’t cry, sweetheart. Everything will be okay. It’s me we’re talking about. I’ll be fine. Besides, when the stakeout happens you’ll be there.”

“But...W-what if they find out you’re the m-mole? They could… t-they’ll kill you! We’ve seen the bodies, Shawn, t-they aren’t merciful. I- I can’t go there just to see you…”

“Shhh, no. Don’t think about that Jules. Just don’t. I’ll be fine. It’s only for three weeks. Think about it as a little vacation from me! You won’t be interrupted at work by one of my phone calls to ask where I left my shoes, won’t have to pick my towel from the floor... ” 

Juliet gave him a small smile, calming Shawn’s raced heartbeat. More painful or terrifying than any mission he could go was seeing the broken eyes of his wife. 

The small truce of her sobbing ended, with a new pack of fresh tears streaming, mainly caused by the return of the vivid scenes of the deformed and tortured corpses from the snitches that the drug cartel made sure to get rid of. Juliet couldn’t shake the image of Shawn’s dead body lying in front of her, mutilated, lifeless, making her feel, once more, powerless over that whole situation. 

“I-I don’t w-wanna a v-vacation f-from y-you.”

Shawn tightened his grip around her waist, passing his free arm under her knees, moving her to his lap, feeling her curl inside his embrace.

“Jules… Hey sweetheart, don’t cry. Everything will be okay.”

“I- I’m scared.” 

“I know. I’m a little too. But I’m here now.”

Lifting his hand, Shawn grabbed her chin gently, turning her head in his direction. Delicately he kissed her cheeks, her closed eyes dropping the last tears at the already salty surfacy. He felt Jules relax a little under his touch, her body shake less and less until it stopped trembling. Moving his hand to her neck, Shawn dragged his wife closer, planting his lips on hers, in a tender and loving kiss, an assurance that he was still there and a promise that he would come back. 

Juliet left a content sigh escape, breaking the kiss to nestle her head on the crook of his neck. She felt Shawn moving them to a more comfortable position, her body resting against his who was leaning against the bed’s headboard. Her hand moved to his heart, feeling the constant beats under her palm. 

She calmed a little, the tiredness coming to take her to dreamland but fighting against her determination to stay awake. 

It was a small movement that made her look down and see her husband removing the gold band out of his ring finger, turning to set it at the nightstand beside him.

“Don’t.” - Her own hand covered his, stopping him midway. 

“Sweetheart. You know I can’t go there wearing this. If they find out my cover will be blown and you’re gonna be the first one they will come after.”

“I can handle myself.”

“But I can’t lose you. I won’t let them come an inch near you.”

His eyes rested in hers, the deepness of his statement reflected in his bluish-green irises. Juliet knew how much of a damage Shawn could cause when moved by the furious rage of knowing someone he loves is in danger, and when it comes to her, he is lethal. He is as stubborn as her and there was no way she would change his mind. 

“I…”

“Let’s do this...When you come to pick me up in three weeks, because I know you will, you bring this ring with you. Before you can say gobbledygook or... kakorrhaphiophobic it will be back at my finger, okay?

Reluctant but knowing better Juliet nodded in agreement, some of her apprehension easing at the appeasing gibberish coming from her husband's mouth, watching Shawn relax a little, grinning softly at her, even if his face couldn’t mask completely the worry he was feeling. 

“Now, let’s get some sleep. I’ll have to be there by 3 A.M.”

“But…”

“Jules, you have to rest.”

“I…”

“I won’t go without saying goodbye, I promise!”

A thunder resounded outside their window, anticipating the storm that was about to begin. Juliet tightened herself even more around her husband, like a scared kid, letting him soothe her with gentle fingers in her hair and an unknown melody hummed smoothly.

Only three weeks.

Despite her worried heart, Juliet slept inside her husband’s arms, in that beautiful goodbye that Shawn would make sure to be only a hopeful see you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been sitting on my computer for a while and I realized I have at least other 15 finished fics to post, so better start on that hahaha 
> 
> I hope this piece didn't sound too occ or fake, but rather a plausible plot and that I was capable of conveying both Shawn and Juliet's emotions through the lines. 
> 
> And for the ones that are following my multi-chap fanfiction "All Seasons With You", a chapter is coming your way tomorrow ;)


End file.
